I Want To Find You
by Secret-.-Gurl
Summary: “Naruto-kun, I really like you and maybe if you believe, if you believe I will definitely come back. Never give up on hope.” she said before a man in a suit took her away. RxR and no flames rated T idk if it should have been K


**I Want To Find You**

**By: Secret-.-Gurl**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"_Oww!" I said, face-forward into the sand._

"_Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" she asked sweetly._

_I grinned at her and wiped off some dirt, "Yea, I'm fine Hina-chan."_

_She smiled. She was so cute in her sunflower yellow summer dress, small yellow shoes and straw hat with a sunflower sticking through it. Her shoulder-length indigo hair blew in the wind._

_She looked down at her feet._

"_Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something. My father is making me move away for awhile. He was to train me to make me stronger."_

"_B-But, you're only six years old! You shouldn't have to move away." I said, my eyes getting teary._

"_Naruto-kun, I really like you and maybe if you believe, if you believe I will definitely come back. Never give up on hope." she said before a man in a suit took her away._

"_Hina-chan, I really li—_

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

SMACK!

I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight shown through the room. I sat up, thinking about my dream.

"Hina-chan . . ."

"NARUTO, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL! Young kids these days!" my grandmother yelled up from the kitchen.

"I'M COMING OBAA-CHAN! Old hag." I shouted back.

I put on my Konoha High school uniform – white dress shirt with leaf village sign and gray, white, and black plaid pants – and went downstairs.

Grandma was making pancakes when I sat down in the dining room.

"Now, don't forget to study a bit more in lunch for that big science final today."

I groaned in response. I finished up in time to catch the bus. I sat next to Sakura.

"Ugh, Naruto! You better not try anything. Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you!" she said punching me in my arm.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" I shot daggers at her as I rubbed my arm.

"Humph!" Sakura turned her head towards the window.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and put on my iPod for the rest of the ride.

When I stepped off the bus I saw a girl ride up in the school's parking lot on a black motorcycle. Who has a motorcycle besides Sasuke?

She got off and took off her black helmet. The wind blew in her face and her lavender eyes blinked a bit. She took her back pack and went into the school.

"Who was that?" I muttered to myself until I was pushed.

"Move out of the way Uzumaki!" some random person said.

I walked into the school looking for my best friend Sasuke. I found him through a group of girls. He was getting books from his locker.

"What's up dope?" he said without looking back at me.

"I'm good, how about you emo?"

"I'm fine idiot."

"Fruit loop."

"Piece of crap."

"Sex addict."

"Dummy."

"Dumber"

"Dumbest"

"Man wh--"

"Naruto stop fighting with Sasuke!" Sakura said, kicking my leg.

"Pfft!"

I hate how Sakura would always take his side. If he wasn't handsome, - or whatever -then she wouldn't like him. I sat down with some random person in English.

"Um, hi." she said.

I looked over at her. She was the motorcycle girl. She looked cute in the school's uniform – a blue and white sailor shirt with a red bow and the leaf village sign and a blue and white skirt -.

"I'm Hinata, what's your name?"

"Na-Naruto; I like your name."

She smiled, "Thanks Naruto-kun."

"_Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" she asked sweetly._

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata said waving her hand in my face.

I snapped out of it and nodded. Class started when Kurenai came in. I couldn't help but glance at her a few times. She was taking notes with cute handwriting. Hinata spotted me look at her.

I thought it was all over.

'"NARUTO, STOP LOOKING AT ME!"' I thought she'd yell in my mind.

Hinata smiled and went back to note taking. I guess I've been hanging out with Sakura too much.

Lunch came all too quickly. I ditched Sasuke and Sakura and sat with her during lunch. It was fun talking with her until Sakura came up to us.

"Why are sitting with her?"

I glared up at her with that you-always-ruin-everything- glare, "She's new, I thought I might sit with her."

"You could have told us." Sakura snapped, pointing at Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"You know now, don't you?" I said, unemotionally.

Hinata giggled and Sakura looked at her.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That huge bug crawling on your head. I can't believe you didn't notice it!" she said before laughing.

Sakura screamed, "KYAA! GET IT OFF!" Everyone watched her run around until she hit a wall.

The cafeteria got quiet and then went back to whatever they were doing before.

I looked back at Hinata with my eyebrow raised, "There was no bug."

"Yeah, I know. She seemed like she was bugging you so I did the favor of getting rid of her." she replied giggling.

I laughed, "Your good; thanks."

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Ah, you have some rice right there." I said flicking it off with my fingers.

Her blushed deepened, "Th-Thanks."

I grinned, "No problem!"

_I grinned at her and wiped off some dirt, "Yea, I'm fine Hina-chan."_

I shook my head and went back to eating. At the end of the day I saw Hinata taking books out of her locker. I was going to go up to her, but she was stopped by Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba.

"So you're the new student. Pfft, there's nothing special about you." Sasuke spat coldly.

"Ugly much." Kiba said, snickering.

"White-eyed Freeeeaaaak!"

I growled as I watched them torment her. They're good as dead.

Hinata smiled, "If you don't move, you might not see the light of day ever again. I have an appointment today."

Her voice cracked a bit as she pushed passed them and continued walking out the door.

"What the heck!" Kiba said.

"Does really think she could beat all of us?" Shino smirked.

"We'll show her tomorrow." Sasuke said walking away; Shino and Kiba followed.

God Sasuke, why the heck do you have to pretend to be tough?

"Hey Hinata, wait up!" I yelled after her.

She turned the corner. When I got to her, she was on her knees. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked down. She was holding her knees tight.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"I-I can't do it. I can't hold back tears. I'm not as strong as everyone else. I'm so weak." Her voice was so low I could barely hear her. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. I bet she could hear my heart beating quickly.

"You are definitely not weak. You don't even have to worry about them. I'll protect you." I tried to make her calm down.

Hinata stood up and wiped the tears off with her arm.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Naruto-kun, well I really do have to go. My father would be really mad if I missed this,"

She picked up her things, "You're still as helpful as ever, bye!"

Hinata road her motorcycle out of the school parking lot.

Am I supposed to know her from something? I walked home since I obviously missed the bus.

"Where were you?" granny said as I walked through the door.

"Just helping out a friend."

I went straight upstairs and crashed onto my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"_Oww!" I said, face-forward into the sand._

"_Naruto-kun! Are you okay?" she asked sweetly._

_I grinned at her and wiped off some dirt, "Yea, I'm fine Hina-chan."_

_She smiled. She was so cute in her sunflower yellow summer dress, small yellow shoes and straw hat with a sunflower sticking through it. Her shoulder-length indigo hair blew in the wind._

_She looked down at her feet._

"_Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something. My father is making me move away for awhile. He was to train me to make me stronger."_

"_B-But, you're only six years old! You shouldn't have to move away." I said, my eyes getting teary._

"_Naruto-kun, I really like you and maybe if you believe, if you believe I will definitely come back. Never give up on hope." she said before a man in a suit took her away._

"_Hina-chan, I really like yo—_

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

SMACK!

I opened my eyes to another day and got dressed. I must be up a bit early. Granny isn't shouting. I grabbed an apple and left for the bus. Like yesterday I sat down next to Sakura.

"Naruto, no matter how many times you sit next to me, I won't go out with you." Sakura said.

"Uh, remember that I'm last person to get onto the bus. I sit here because no one else does and it's the last seat. Really, nothing else Sakura." I reminded her before putting on my iPod.

She stuck her tongue out at me at turned her head like a first grader. I met up with Hinata in English again. I don't know what it is, but something about her just glows. It's like I'm addicted to her; I can't stop being with her. I was supposed to sit with Sasuke today, but he'll live. Sakura will sit with him or some other fan girl.

Little did I know Sasuke, Shino, and Sakura were scheming in the back.

"I need my idiotic friend back. He makes me look cool." Sasuke whispered in the back.

"Yea and I need someone to think I'm pretty other than Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"I do not think you're pretty."

"He makes me look smart." Shino said.

"We need to get rid of that girl." Sasuke said, and they all nodded.

I walked back home again with a smile on my face. Hinata and I are going to see a movie together tomorrow (Saturday). My heart pumped just thinking about her. A small blush flew onto my face as I entered my room.

I greeted her at the Konoha Cinemas. We were going to see 'Fear Feast Five: When Werewolves Attack'.

"You know, we don't have to see this if you don't want to." I said even though I did.

"No, since you want to I'm okay with it." she said looking down.

The movie got to the point that the suspense, gore, and thrill was at its fullest. Her head was buried into my chest the whole time. Though I didn't mind that. As we exited the movie, her hands were a bit shaky.

I chuckled, "I told you we could have seen a different movie."

"I-It's ok, I'll just have nightmares until I go to college. I didn't know a pencil could to so much harm. A pencil!" she yelled, people looking at her funny.

I laughed, "Well it was fun being with you, see ya tomorrow!"

As I got back to my room that night, Sasuke was leaning on my wall.

"Hey idiot."

"What do you want Sasuke?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Why the heck are you hanging out with that girl, instead of your friends? The popular friends."

"I'm just, uh."

"What happened to you? She changed you and your 'friends' are going to get her back." Sasuke snickered and left in a puff of smoke.

"Oh kami . . ."

I couldn't sleep I stayed up until the lack of sleep knocked me out. When I woke up I glanced at my clock. Just 11:20 am. WHAT! I sped off to school. How come my alarm clock didn't go off? It should be lunch time . . . OH NO! I ran into the lunch room, but it was too late. Hinata was surrounded by Sasuke and the gang, covered in spaghetti surprise and chocolate milk. She looked my way, her eyes were all teary.

"He was only playing you. Naruto would never like the likes of you." Sasuke spat.

Hinata ran passed me and exited the lunch room.

I found her up on the rooftop of the school. Instead of her messy uniform, she had on her gym clothes.

"Hinata, I . . ."

"It's okay Naruto. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I just want to know something. Why did you hang out with a girl like me?" she asked. Her head was hanging low.

I rubbed the back of my head and joined her.

"It's because you reminded me of someone really special I met a long time ago. I really liked her and she told me she would come back. I guess it was just a lie." I explained shaking my head.

"Maybe if you believe, if you believe she will definitely come back. Never give up on hope." Hinata said looking directly my way.

"_Naruto-kun, I need to tell you something. My father is making me move away for awhile. He was to train me to make me stronger."_

"_B-But, you're only six years old! You shouldn't have to move away." I said, my eyes getting teary._

"_Naruto-kun, I really like you and maybe if you believe, if you believe I will definitely come back. Never give up on hope." she said before a man in a suit took her away._

"_Hina-chan, I really like you too!" I shouted back._

_She looked back at me and smiled, "I will come back for you Naruto-kun!"_

"Hina-chan . . . is it really you?"

Hinata smiled my way, "It took you three days and one humiliation, but you finally realized it."

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much."

We looked into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you too Naruto-kun."

She pulled me into a passionate kiss, slinging her arms around my neck and mine around her waist.

"I love you Hina-chan."

"And I love you Naru-kun." Hinata smiled.

**Hey, if it was boring, tell me. I NEED to know these things o.O.O.o**

**BYEZ!**


End file.
